Ways To Piss Off Your Sister
Ways To Piss Off Your Sister is the fifteenth video uploaded & featured on HerpFailDerp. It was uploaded on July 18, 2013. Description Warning: Contains frequent course language, violence and all that. This is a couple ways to piss off your sister. Characters *Tye *Bitch *Bitch's Boyfriend *Corey *Cole Plot Tye shows us a few ways on how to piss of your sister. These include: *Annoying her when she is watching a movie - Tye continually keeps asking her what the movie is called, Bitch smashes across the face with a pillow *Ask her to make you a sandwich - Tye asks Bitch to make him a sandwich, she pushes him over the couch and onto the hard floor. *Wake her up while she is sleeping - Bitch is asleep and Tye goes into the bedroom and wakes her up, He asks her to make him another sandwich, she pushes him into the door way & into the hallway. *Annoy her in front of her boyfriend - Bitch and her boyfriend are sitting on the couch watching a movie, Tye appears behind the couch while they are kissing, he gets up and sits right in between them, Bitch goes to pushes him and he dramatically falls over on purpose to make her look bad. He gets up has a go at her and she tells him to get a girlfriend before pushing him onto the floor. *Cheat whilst playing a game of pool with her - Tye & Bitch are playing pool, Tye is losing. However, when Bitch isn't looking he quickly moves the ball to into the pocket. Bitch sees this and pushes him into a wall. *Say things about her boyfriend - Bitch is drinking a cold glass of water, Tye appears and tells her a joke which he says "Your boyfriends dick" she spits her drink all over him. *Tell her she looks like shit when she is doing her hair - Bitch is doing her hair & Tye appears to be copying her, he asks if she wants to know something to which she says she does. He tells her she looks like shit. She pinches his nose with the hair straightener. *Interupt her whilst she is in the shower - Bitch is in the shower and Tye walks in and hands her an electric razor say it's for her moustache, Bitch threatens to bash him to which Tye immediately leaves her alone. *Act like a total c**t towards her when you are with your friends - Tye, Cole & Corey are all walking into the kitchen, Bitch is sitting there watching TV, Tye starts acting like a tool. Corey says the two should fight in which they do. Bitch slaps Tye across the face and drops him to the floor, he says he is going to tell "mum" and runs off crying into his room with Bitch smiling in victory, Cole & Corey join her side. Trivia *The intro says Ways To Piss '''OF '''Your Sister rather than Ways To Piss '''OFF '''your sister. *When playing pool in the garage, Tye takes a random shot, when he looks away he actually gets one in without knowing. Bitch claims that this was her ball however. Category:Videos